


Of Wands and Wizards

by Ranger_of_the_Forest



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_the_Forest/pseuds/Ranger_of_the_Forest
Summary: Cyrus Goodman is entering into his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With it comes Hogsmeade and butter beer and pulling pranks with his best friends Andi and Buffy. But there also comes heartache, as Cyrus is nursing unrequited feelings towards the popular Jonah Beck while snarking with the annoyingly smug TJ Kippen. No matter what happens, it will be a year Cyrus and the rest of the Good Hair Crew never forget.





	1. Chapter 1

Cyrus Goodman stepped off the train and closed his eyes. He was back. Summer had felt like an eternity, away from his friends and-

A familiar face came into view. Cyrus sighed. He had been crushing on Jonah Beck since his first year at Hogwarts, when the older boy had helped him find his way to the Hufflepuff common room.  
Cyrus gave him a little wave, but if Jonah saw him he didn’t acknowledge it.

Cyrus lowered his hand with a sigh. It hadn’t been easy to be enamored with Jonah Beck, especially in the last year. Jonah and Andi had gone through a very nasty, very public break up, and it had taken everything in Cyrus’s power to remain a neutral party. 

As he stepped onto the platform, his foot caught on the edge. With a startled yelp Cyrus landed face first on the platform floor. 

“Watch it, Goodman.”

Cyrus raised his head, fighting back a groan.

TJ Kippen, archnemisis of Buffy Driscoll and star of the Slytherin Quidditch team, leered down at him. His two cronies, Jay and Landon, sniggered behind him. 

Cyrus struggled to his feet, and stared up at Kippen.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size, Kippen,” Cyrus huffed, trying to appear as intimidating as possible.

TJ snorted.

“Where’s your little friend? The one who’s bad at quidditch?”

“The only one who’s bad at quidditch here is you, Kippen. Or have you forgotten who won the championship match last year?” Buffy challenged, stepping behind Cyrus and placing a hand on his shoulder.

TJ rolled his eyes.

“We’ll see about that. Come on guys,” He mumbled to his friends, and they slinked off towards the carriages. 

Buffy glared at them until they disappeared.

“You should’ve called me, Cyrus. I would’ve kicked his ass.”

“It’s ok, Buffy. I can handle myself.” Cyrus said sheepishly, even though there was something about Kippen that made him feel on edge.

Buffy ruffled his hair.

“What’s going on? Have you two already gotten into trouble?” Andi asked.

Cyrus turned and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Not exactly, I-“

“We ran into Kippen,” Buffy clarified. 

“Which one?”

“The one I hate more.”

“Ah.”

The three of them linked arms and began to make their way towards the carriage. No matter what manner of obstacles came their way, they would face them together.


	2. Chapter 1

Cyrus smiled as he entered the Great Hall. The floating candles on the ceiling contrasted by the night sky, the chatter of students at their house tables. He was home. 

“See you guys after the feast,” Buffy said as she headed towards the Gryffindor table. 

Cyrus couldn’t help but give Andi one last hug before moving away to his own table. It still amazed him that his two closest friends weren’t in his own house, but he supposed that was the beauty of Hogwarts. That three awkward first years with a penchant for trouble had ended up in detention together. Andi for being out after hours (she had been trying to paint a moving portrait), Buffy for dueling, and Cyrus for- well. That still wasn’t his best memory. What mattered was that they had found each other, and this year with visits to Hogsmeade and sans relationship drama, they would be better than ever. 

“Cyrus! Hi!” It was Gus, waving to him from the Hufflepuff table. Cyrus took a seat next to him and smiled at the ginger boy. Gus had been somewhat of a misfit, even for Hufflepuff, but to everyone’s amazement he had made the quidditch team his second year as as beater. Now he had achieved a level of modest popularity, although he could still be found trailing after Hufflepuff’s seeker, Jonah Beck. 

Cyrus liked Gus well enough. True, the boy was awkward, but one could say the same about Cyrus. They had struck up a friendship after Cyrus retrieved Gus’s lost toad, and they bonded over their knowledge of amphibians. 

Cyrus himself often felt out of place, having not two but four parents working at Hogwarts. Sometimes it resulted in sneers or jibes from other students, but mostly it meant getting roped in to do chores for his parents. His father and step mother didn’t believe in using house elf “slavery” as they called it. 

He looked up and down the table as Gus began to talk about the fishing trip his brothers had forced him to go on. Secretly Cyrus had been hoping that Jonah would come sit next to him and Gus, as he was prone to do on occasion. But no. Jonah was seated by the rest of the Hufflepuff quidditch team, talking animatedly. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a flash of the infamous Beck dimples. 

“Brad was pushing me onto the boat, but Hank was pulling me out of the boat. So guess what happened?”

“Er...you fell in the water?”

“Exactly!”

Cyrus was saved from hearing more horror stories of Gus’s holiday when Professor Metcalf, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stepped up to the podium. 

“Welcome, students, to Hogwarts. I hope you all are ready for a year of challenge and growth.” 

The students were silent at this. Metcalf had an...interesting reputation among the students. Some valued his fair and even decision making tendencies, while others found him to be cold and out of touch. Even though he was now entering his third year here Cyrus didn’t know what to think. Buffy, on the other hand-

“This year, the word I want you all to focus on is change. As the years go by, we-“

Against his will, Cyrus zoned out of the opening speech. He scanned the Great Hall for his friends. There was Andi at the Ravenclaw table, seated next to Walker. No surprises there. The boy had been after Andi since their second year, much to Jonah’s chagrin. Now it seemed like he would actually have a chance. The two seemed as thick as thieves, giggling and whispering throughout Metcalf’s speech. 

He turned his attention to the Gryffindor table, where Buffy was having a heated discussion with- oh no. It was Natalie. Cyrus cringed internally. From day one of their friendship, Buffy had been very upfront about which way she swung. And she had seemed quite content about leaving a string of broken hearts in her wake, until she started dating Natalie. It had seemed like a perfect match. The older girl was a seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and proved herself to be more than capable to standing up to the impulsive chaser. Their relationship had been the talk of the second and third years- until their messy split just weeks before Jonah and Andi broke up. To this day Buffy refused to say what exactly had gone down between them, but Cyrus knew she was still torn up about it. 

In spite of his better judgment, Cyrus found his eyes wander over to the Slytherin table. There was Jay, there was Landon, and there was- 

Cyrus nearly fell out of his seat. TJ Kippen was staring at him with the same sort of intensity he had in his quidditch game. He shuddered. TJ and Buffy had been natural enemies from the first day of their first year, when they had fought on the train. But TJ seemed to hold a special sort of malice towards Cyrus, making a point to antagonize him whenever their paths crossed. Which was more often than he would have liked. He still didn’t understand what it was about him that made the younger Kippen hate him so much. At first Cyrus had even thought that TJ was funny, despite all his bark. But he had learned to distrust the boy as much as Buffy did. The Kippens indeed lived up to their reputation of being one of the most ruthless families in the wizarding world.

“And now, the sorting hat.” 

Professor Mack (the grumpy one) brought the hat forward and it sang another variation of its yearly song. Cyrus tried to pay attention to the students that were getting sorted. After all, he remembered what it was like to be sitting on that stool, nervously awaiting the sorting hat’s judgment. It hadn’t helped that his parents were all different houses, and nudged him in different directions. The sorting hat had taken an uncomfortably long time sorting him, before Cyrus had asked the hat to just make a decision. And he had. Now Cyrus couldn’t imagine himself in any house other than Hufflepuff. 

His eyes drifted back to the Ravenclaw table, and he caught the eye of an older girl. Iris, he thought her name was? She was best friends with the older Kippen. Cyrus didn’t know much about her other than that. Except that she was a prefect now, judging from the badge pinned to her robes. He caught her eye and she gave him a smile. Cyrus looked away quickly, feeling a gnawing in his stomach. He hoped Andi and Buffy wouldn’t see that. Cyrus still hadn’t told them- well, it could wait. It just wasn’t the right time yet. 

Cyrus looked up just in time to see Metcalf wave his hand, and the feast appeared. Cyrus dug in, trying not to pay attention to the way his insides were squirming. He loaded up on food, taking care to keep his meat and his dairy separate. Being kosher at Hogwarts was easier than he had thought, as the house elves made sure to provide extra plates and utensils. Sometimes Cyrus got some weird stares and questions for it, but it would be that way if he was in the wizarding world or in the muggle world. He had gotten used to it. 

“Cyrus. Hey.” 

Cyrus nearly choked on his food before turning around to face Jonah.

“Jonah. Hi.”

Jonah nodded in Gus’s direction. 

“Gus.”

“Jonah,” Gus breathed, with as much adoration on his face as Cyrus felt inside for the Hufflepuff seeker. 

“Cyrus, can I talk with you for a second?”

“Uh, yeah.” 

Cyrus scrambled to his feet and followed Jonah out into the hall. He had never left a feast early before, but he supposed there was always a first time for everything. 

They walked up the moving staircases until they came to a secluded hallway. Jonah looked more nervous than Cyrus had ever seen him.

“Jonah, what is it?”

“I- is Andi dating Walker?” He blurted out.

“Sorry, what?”

“It’s just- I saw them talking, during dinner, and they looked really close and I just-“ He stopped and looked at Cyrus pleadingly. 

Cyrus should’ve known that Jonah just wanted to talk about Andi, but that still didn’t stop him from being disappointed. He had been there for Jonah through so much; why couldn’t the other boy see that?

“No, I don’t think so.”

Jonah let out a sigh of relief.

“Good, good. I know everyone loves Walker but I- I just don’t want to see Andi hurt again.”

Cyrus almost felt the need to remind Jonah that Andi had broken up with him, but he restrained himself. 

“Is that all?” He asked, trying to keep his voice light.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. You can get back to the feast now.” 

Jonah clasped him on the shoulder and strolled off. Cyrus watched him descend down the staircases, then shook his head. He had to stop this kind of thinking. It wouldn’t lead anywhere. 

Cyrus began to walk down the steps, intent on heading back to his common room and turning in early. Then he remembered what Buffy had said earlier. He groaned. His idea of a perfect first night at school didn’t involve sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest, but who was he to stand in the way of his friends’ plans? As always, he was outnumbered.


	3. Chapter 2

“It’s not too late, you know. We could always turn back,” Cyrus suggested as they slipped down the stairs leading onto the grounds. 

“Not a chance,” Buffy hissed. 

She nudged him forward and Cyrus almost tripped on the steps.

Miranda Mims, the groundskeeper, lived with her young daughter Morgan in a house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She rarely strolled the grounds after supper, which made sneaking into the forest child’s play for Cyrus and his friends. It didn’t mean that he relished the rule breaking the way Buffy and Andi did though. 

“This is stupid. Why do you have to constantly compete with her?”

“Just because she’s a fifth year doesn’t mean that she’s better than us. I can do anything that Slytherin can do, and do it better.”

“You’re simply perpetuating an age old rivalry, and for what? It’s only going to get us all in trouble.”

“What, so you’re on their side now? Have you forgotten how horrible her brother is to you, to all of us?” 

“No, of course not. But we don’t have to stoop to their level.”

“It’s the only way to make them understand that we can’t be trifled with.” 

Buffy turned to Andi.

“Do you have the dungbombs?” 

Andi nodded and opened her satchel, revealing a variety of dungbombs that Buffy had ordered through an ad in The Daily Prophet. Cyrus sighed.

“This is such a first year thing to do,” he grumbled as they entered the forest.

Cyrus let himself fall back as Andi and Buffy examined the enchanted map they had created last year. It detailed the movements of every witch and wizard on Hogwarts grounds. While Cyrus hadn’t initially been on board with the idea, thinking it an invasion of privacy, there was a part of him that liked being able to “accidentally” run into Jonah Beck on occasion. 

Cyrus bumped into Buffy as she came to a sudden halt. He heard voices up ahead, familiar voices. His insides told him to turn around right then and there and head straight back to his dormitory, but he was duty bound to stick by his friends. 

They crept forward, careful of every step lest they step on a leaf or twig that might give away their position. Around the fire sat Amber Kippen and the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team. The seeker and captain was animatedly telling a story, much to the apparent amusement of her peers. 

Andi silently handed dungbombs to Cyrus and Buffy. They circled the clearing, making sure to stay out of sight of their Slytherin foes. 

Cyrus positioned himself behind Amber, and found himself facing her brother. TJ was at the edge of the group, and did not seem to be absorbed with whatever Amber was saying. A frown took the place of his usual smirk, and against his will Cyrus felt concern wash over him. Sure, the younger Kippen was no friend of his, but he had feelings too. At least, Cyrus thought he did.

TJ lifted his head and his green eyes caught Cyrus’s. Cyrus stepped back. A twig snapped. Amber turned around. Cyrus did the only thing he thought he could do, and threw the dungbombs into the clearing, before running for his life.

Shouts rose from the Slytherins, and Cyrus heard footsteps behind him. He hoped that it was Buffy and Andi, and not a pack of angry Slytherins hungry from his blood. It wasn’t impossible. Cyrus tried to stay impartial to house biases but well, one heard things.

Gasping for air, Cyrus stumbled out of the forest. He turned, and saw Buffy and Andi hot on his heels. 

“Move it!” Buffy screeched, and Cyrus heard the sounds of the Amber and her cronies behind them. 

As they ran past Miranda’s hut, the door flew open with a bang. Cyrus was so startled he tripped over his feet and plummeted to the ground.

He groaned and rolled on his back. Professor Mims was peering down at him. 

“Not off to an auspicious start, are we Goodman?” 

Cyrus sighed, and got to his feet. He dusted off his robes and glanced towards the castle. There was no sign of Buffy and Andi. How they had managed to escape capture was beyond him.

“I can explain...” He trailed off weakly under Mims’s steely look. 

He had been looking forward to taking her class, up until that moment. Cyrus was used to being a favorite of his teachers, who knew him as a good student. Not a troublemaker. 

“Explain why you were out, near the Forbidden Forest, after hours?”

“Well I- I-“

“He was with me.” 

Cyrus turned to see TJ Kippen standing behind them. He tried not to let his jaw drop. 

“Please, elaborate, Kippen.”

“You see, Cyrus and I- we’re together, and our friends aren’t very accepting. So the only time we can see each other without people finding out is after hours. We just walk around the grounds and talk. You startled us. I know it’s not allowed, but- I haven’t seen him since school ended, and I-“

“That’s enough, Kippen. While touching, your little rendezvous will cost you both a detention. Now, I trust you both have enough common sense to return to your respective common rooms without me having to report you to Trogs.”

“Yes, Professor Mims.” 

“Very well. I expect you to report to me this Saturday at 7 in the evening for your detention. If you don’t show up, I know who to report.”

“Yes Professor, thank you, Professor.”

Professor Mims turned and headed back to her cottage. 

Cyrus finally allowed his jaw to drop. He felt like screaming. Was this some sort of nightmare? Had Kippen actually lied on his behalf? And what a lie- that they were together? No one in touch with the social scene at Hogwarts would ever believe that. 

“Are you going to just stand there, or do you want her to come back and give us more detention?” TJ snapped.

Cyrus wanted to hit him. How could he insinuate that they were together, and then speak to him like he was some sort of imbecile? But all that came out of his mouth was a mumbled-

“Sorry.”

They walked up to the castle together, Cyrus struggling to keep up with TJ’s long stride. But the alternative, walking alone on the grounds at night, was worse than being next to his mortal enemy.

“How- How did you come up with that story?” Cyrus asked, looking up at Kippen.

TJ’s face remained impassive.

“You think that’s the first time I’ve been caught out on the grounds with someone?” 

Cyrus almost tripped again.

“Yes- no- I don’t know. It’s not exactly like we’re on speaking terms.”

“You’ve got that right, Goodman.” TJ snorted.

Cyrus turned away, feeling foolish for having said anything at all. What had Buffy always told him, that the Kippen siblings were good for nothing leeches who fed off the misery of others? Any kindness he appeared to show him was just in his own self interest. Although-

“Where is the rest of your team?” 

TJ shrugged. 

“They left after Mims did, I imagine.”

“Oh.”

“What about your friends, Buffy and- the other one?”

“You mean Andi?”

“Yeah, her.”

“I think they managed to hide. Buffy learned a good invisibility spell from her mother.”

“Didn’t know Driscoll had it in her.” 

Maybe TJ wasn’t so bad after all.

“You should get her to teach it to you, then next time I won’t have to save your ass.”

“Excuse me? My ass didn’t need saving, thank you very much.” Cyrus sputtered.

“That’s not how it looked to me. You could barely get a sentence out you were so terrified.”

“That’s not true.” 

“You need to learn to defend yourself, without your friends’ help. They aren’t always going to be around.”

Cyrus crossed his arms. 

“It’s none of your business.”

“Well, you made it my business tonight.” 

“Like I said, I didn’t ask for your help. You should’ve just stayed with your friends. I bet they weren’t pleased with you helping a Hufflepuff.” 

“Maybe I don’t care what they think.” 

“What are you going to tell them when they ask why you helped me?” 

“They won’t ask.”

“But what if they do?” Cyrus pressed. 

They had reached the foyer by the Great Hall, and TJ stopped. He turned his head away from Cyrus.

“They think- they’ll think I did it so I- so I could beat you up, when we got back inside the castle.”

“Oh.”

Cyrus felt the paranoia that Trogs the caretaker was going to leap out at them any second, but he held his ground.

“So, why don’t you then? Beat me up?”

TJ turned back to him, confusion covering his face.

“I would never do that.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t?” Cyrus snorted.

“No.”

“But you’re perfectly okay with tormenting me every day I’ve been here?”

“That’s different.”

“How?” 

“Because I-“ TJ seemed to struggle with the words.

“What?”

TJ’s eyes widened and he pulled Cyrus behind a suit of armor, covering his mouth with his hand.

Cyrus let out a mrph before he realized what was happening. It was Trog, prowling the corridor with his cat, Poppy.

He tried to slow his breathing, and TJ lowered his hand from Cyrus’s face. Cyrus felt his head tucked under TJ’s chin, felt the warmth emanating from TJ himself. He hated himself for being forced to hide behind a suit of armor in the dead of night from the cantankerous caretaker, he hated himself for letting curiosity get the best of him, but most of all he hated himself for finding comfort in the presence of the one person he could not stand.

Eventually, Trogs lumbered off down the hall, and Cyrus let out a breath. 

He squeezed out from behind the armor, TJ right on his heels.

Cyrus smoothed down his robes, then looked up at TJ. 

“You never finished your sentence, you know.”

TJ scowled.

“You know, you’re annoying.”

“Gee I would never guess that, given how you pick on me.”

“Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, I was trying to look out for you?”

“Look our for me? You call tripping me, pushing me, and knocking over my books helping me?”

“No, but it was either me or someone else. Do you think the other Slytherins would have been more kind to the nerdy little gay first year if I hadn’t stepped in first?”

Cyrus felt as if he had been slapped. He stepped away, his head made of cotton balls.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Believe me, I do.” TJ said, something like understanding in his eyes.

And then it clicked. 

“No, not- it can’t be- you’re?”

TJ stowed forward, a hard look in his eyes.

“Did anyone ever tell you you’re a little too goddamn smart for your own good, Goodman?”

“Only all of my parents and teachers and everyone else in my life.” Cyrus quipped.

He felt a strange sense of relief, given the circumstances. What did it matter if TJ was the only one to know his secret, if it was something they both had in common? 

They locked eyes, and some sort of unspoken agreement passed between them. 

“I have to get back to my common room,” Cyrus said, not breaking eye contact. 

“As a matter of fact, so do I.” 

Cyrus looked away. He didn’t know why his face felt so red.

“I’ll see you around though, Goodman?” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you around...Kippen.”

Cyrus watched as TJ headed down the hall towards the dungeon. He shook his head and forced his feet to move towards the common room. He didn’t know how he was supposed to explain all of this to Buffy and Andi.


End file.
